Pożegnanie z pączkami
by Dragon Koko
Summary: Miniaturka, lekka scena erotyczna, alternatywa.   Tekst z dedykacją dla Virus.


Był bardzo zamknięty w sobie. Nigdy nie mówił zbyt wiele, nie zdradzał swoich myśli i nie starał się nikogo do siebie przekonać. Nie lubił ludzi. Przez kilka lat pracy z nim, zauważyłem, jak bardzo drażni go spanikowany tłum. Wiedziałem, że nimi gardzi — ich strachem i słabością, jaką okazywali, gdy pojawiało się zagrożenie. On nigdy się nie bał. To było niezwykłe — patrzeć w jego oczy i nie widzieć w nich nawet grama strachu. Czułem się przy nim bezpiecznie, wiedziałem, że zawsze jest ktoś, kto nie będzie bał się skoczyć za mną w ogień.

Uśmiechnąłem się do własnych myśli, przypominając sobie naszą ostatnią akcję — pożar piekarni na North Milwaukee Avenue należącej do jakiegoś polskiego emigranta. Znałem to miejsce, ponieważ już nieraz zdarzało mi się kupować tam pączki. Cholera, nie wiem, co oni do nich dawali, ale były naprawdę dobre! Cóż, trzeba przyznać, że również nieźle się paliły. Nie pamiętam już takiego ognia w Chicago. Miałem wrażenie, że całe nocne niebo było rozpalone, a płomienie zamieniły granat bezchmurnego, bezgwiezdnego firmamentu w szkarłatne języki tańczące tuż nad piekarnią, która stanowiła epicentrum pożaru. Ludzie panikowali, krzycząc i biegając bezradnie po wyludnionym już w tych godzinach Northon Milwaukee. Ogień rozprzestrzenił się na mieszczącą się w tym samym budynku pralnie chemiczną i, jak przeczytałem później w raporcie, to ona była przyczyną tak spektakularnego pożaru. Siłą woli powstrzymałem się przed dopisaniem, że to na pewno wina pączków.

W straży pożarnej, w której pracowałem, nie rozumiano mojego poczucia humoru. Koledzy po fachu nie śmiali się z moich żartów, nie podobały im się również kawały, jakie wymyślałem. W pracy traktowano mnie raczej z rezerwą. Niektórzy nie rozumieli, dlaczego ktoś taki jak ja mógł zostać strażakiem. Inni twierdzili, że pomimo moich umiejętności i niekwestionowanej odwagi, po prostu nie nadaję się na do tej roboty. Krążyły o mnie różnego rodzaju plotki, które kilka razy, żeby zapewnić sobie rozrywkę, potwierdziłem. Moje zachowanie można uznać za dość złośliwe względem innych, ale życie nauczyło mnie dystansu do świata. Najprościej rzecz ujmując: nie miałem sił, aby przejmować się ludźmi, ich opiniami i nienawiścią, jaką niektórzy z nich do mnie żywili. Obracałem wszystko w żart, zapewniając sobie tym samym niezłą zabawę.

On był zupełnie inny niż ja. Chociaż ciężko mi się było na początku przyznać do własnych myśli, fascynował mnie. Był nieprzewidywalny w swoim spokoju i oziębłości. Wiedziałem, że inni strażacy z którymi pracowaliśmy, darzyli go prawdziwym respektem. A jednocześnie, tak samo jak w moim przypadku, nie zaakceptowali go w pełni. Może to on sam wyłamał się z towarzystwa, odgradzając się od wszystkiego i wszystkich? Pomimo, że obserwowałem go tak długo, wciąż jeszcze nie wiedziałem o nim wszystkiego. Czasami jego twarz nabierała dziwnego, tajemniczego wyrazu melancholii. Najczęściej można go było zauważyć podczas gaszenia pożarów. Wtedy zawsze starałem się być blisko niego. Wiedziałem, że ogień był żywiołem, który fascynował go najbardziej. Wyraźnie było widać jego zadowolenie, kiedy wielkim, czerwonym wozem strażackim jechaliśmy na akcję. Jego ciemne oczy lśniły w płomieniach pożaru dzikim blaskiem. Uwielbiał ogień, który budził w nim coś chorego, zdradliwego i niebezpiecznego. Wiedziałem, że wiąże się to z jakimś bardzo ważnym wspomnieniem z jego życia. Sam przeszedłem wystarczająco dużo, żeby rozpoznać człowieka... obłąkanego? Nie, nie wiem, czy to dobre słowo, bezpieczne zarówno dla mnie, jak i dla niego. Nie byliśmy w końcu szaleńcami, to tylko życie…

Pożar piekarni obudził w nim emocje, których nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem. Uśmiech, jaki pojawił się wtedy na jego ustach był niemal przerażający. Zimny, bezwzględny i kpiący, jakby patrzył na nieudany psikus przedszkolaka. Stojąc z boku, mogłem jedynie patrzeć z niepokojem na zmianę, która w nim zaszła. Nie miałem nawet odwagi się odezwać.

Bardzo rzadko ze sobą rozmawialiśmy. Czasami łapałem go na tym, że na mnie patrzył. Jego wzrok był przeszywający i zimny. Obserwował mnie tak samo, jak ja jego. To śmieszne, że jedyne słowa, które do siebie kierowaliśmy były zwykłymi, parszywymi złośliwościami. Nasza relacja nie wyglądała tak, jakby mogła wyglądać. Zdałem sobie z tego sprawę kilka miesięcy temu, kiedy nagle okazało się, że spędzam wigilię sam. Bez rodziny, przyjaciół, a nawet głupich sąsiadów, którym często pomagałem wnosić ciężkie bagaże na piętro. Moją jedyną towarzyszką tamtej nocy była papuga. Właśnie w ten grudniowego wieczór zdałem sobie sprawę, że mógłbym zostać jego przyjacielem. Wiedziałem, że on jest tak samo samotny jak ja. Poznałem go przez te kilka lat, dlatego nie sprawiło mi żadnej trudności zrozumienie, że bylibyśmy dla siebie swojego rodzaju katharsis. Na czym opierałaby się nasza przyjaźń? To proste, na zwykłej nienawiści, chęci rywalizacji, na sprzeczkach, które stałyby się legendarne Piątej Brygadzie Straży Pożarnej w Chicago. Na początku nikt nie dostrzegłby tego, co nas łączy, dopiero później stałoby się to bardziej widoczne. Później? Kiedy przeszlibyśmy do następnego poziomu naszej znajomości. Myśli na ten temat były dość niebezpieczne. Łatwo można się było zatracić w fantazjach, które z każdym kolejnym dniem stawały się coraz bardziej śmiałe. Nigdy nie byłem z mężczyzną, bałem się wielu rzeczy z tym związanych. Tutaj nie chodzi o to, że chciałem, żeby on był moim pierwszym. To nie miało żadnego znaczenia. Po prostu... chyba wciąż nie mogłem zaakceptować tego, kim się stałem przez te wszystkie lata.

Nie byłem na tyle głupi, żeby nie zauważyć, że coś zmieniło się w naszych stosunkach podczas następnego pożaru, który wybuchnął w Chicago. Dopiero wtedy pozwoliłeś sobie na słabość. Zaufałeś mi. Ty...

Tym razem ogień wybuchł w okolicach Bridgeview na hali przemysłowej. Pożar okazał się na tyle niebezpieczny, że kilka brygad, musiało przyjechać na miejsce zdarzenia. Z racji tego, że w budynku zostali uwięzieni pracownicy, akcja musiała być przeprowadzona sprawnie i szybko, aby zdążyć przed zawaleniem się dachu metalowej konstrukcji. Pamiętam żar, którym przesiąknięte było powietrze, kiedy wpadliśmy do wnętrza hali, szukając pracowników fabryki. Nie zdążyli uciec przed ogniem. Jedyną drogę ucieczki z magazynu, w którym się znajdowali, odebrał im płonący filar. Runął na ziemię odgradzając ich od wyjścia. Najszybszym rozwiązaniem, było zniszczenie bocznej ściany magazynu. Czułem pot spływający mi po twarzy, gdy wraz z innymi strażakami staraliśmy się wywarzyć metalową płytę. Była ona wystarczająco cienka, żeby nie sprawić nam większych kłopotów. Oddychałem ciężko, czując łzy zbierające się pod powiekami od gęstego dymu, który niespodziewanie w nas uderzył. Zapaliła się kolejna maszyna produkcyjna, więc musieliśmy się pośpieszyć, aby zdążyć uratować tamtych ludzi. Wszystko potoczyło się błyskawicznie. Ogień pochłaniający wschodnią ścianę hali, ludzie wybiegający z magazynu, kiedy tylko udało się nam stworzyć z niego wyjście, rozdzierający krzyk i panika. Biegnąc w stronę wyjścia, od którego dzieliło mnie zaledwie kilka metrów, zorientował się, że nie ma go wśród uciekających ludzi.

— Zaraz wracam! — krzyknąłem do kogoś z brygady, nie zwracając uwagi na słowa protestu skierowane w moją stronę. Najszybciej jak potrafiłem, popędziłem w kierunku bocznych schodów, które prowadziły do biur pracowników. W hali znajdowały się tysiące drzwi, ale gnany dziwnym niepokojem, skierowałem się właśnie w tamtą stronę. Założyłem, że on chciał upewnić się, czy w biurach nie znajdują się jeszcze jacyś ludzie.

Dopiero kiedy byłem już na piętrze, zdałem sobie sprawę, jakie to wszystko było niebezpieczne, głupie i brawurowe. Hala w każdej chwili mogła się zawalić. Czad mógł spowodować, że stracę przytomność. Coś krzyczało w mojej głowie, żebym się pośpieszył, że zaraz skończy sie czas, jakaś zdradliwa myśl podpowiadała, że przegram grę.

— Sasuke! — krzyknąłem, czując bolesne kłucie w gardle i z trudem łapiąc oddech, kiedy gęste, drapiące powietrze wkradało się do płuc. Zakręciło mi się w głowie. Cholerny Uchiha!, pomyślałem, szybko otwierając kolejne drzwi, których szereg ciągnął się wzdłuż korytarza. Nigdzie go nie było. Wściekły postanowiłem wejść do następnego w kolejce biura i otworzyć okno, żeby odetchnąć świeżym powietrzem. Lepiej, żebym się nie udusić się, zanim nie znajdę Sasuke.

Kiedy tylko wpadłem do pokoju, zamarłem. Na tle wielkiego okna dostrzegłem zarys męskiej sylwetki. Gabinety znajdowały się po zachodniej stronie hali, dlatego ostatnie promienie słońca chowającego się za horyzont, wpadały do niewielkiego biura, przeszywając gęstą, niemal czarną mgłę wirującą w pomieszczeniu. Postać odznaczająca się na tle ciemniejącego nieba trzymała w ręku strażacki hełm.

— Sasuke — szepnąłem zachrypniętym, drżącym głosem. Chciałem mu powiedzieć, że musimy już iść, że dach hali może w każdej chwili runąć i zginiemy. A my przecież nie możemy zginąć.

— To piroman — usłyszałem jego stłumiony, niewyraźny głos. Wiedziałem, że ledwo mówił. Tak naprawdę ledwo stał na nogach. — Wiem, kto spowodował te wszystkie pożary, Naruto — powiedział, odwracając się bokiem w moją stronę. Mogłem zobaczyć jego profil. Czarne, gęste włosy wpadające do oczu, lśniące oczy, niewielki nos ubrudzony sadzą i wąskie usta zaciśnięte w cienką linię. Na tle czerwonych płomieni zachodzącego słońca jego sylwetka wyglądała, jakby również płonęła. Był niesamowity.

— On wie, że wstąpiłem do straży pożarnej — kontynuował. — Chce mnie zniszczyć. Złamać. Prowadzi ze mną cholerną grę i myśli, że ją wygra.

Przecież to ja prowadzę z tobą grę, pomyślałem, odpędzając od siebie ukłucie zazdrości. Nie odpowiedziałem nic. Zaskoczyły mnie jego słowa. Zaufał mi.

W dniu tamtego pożaru nie powiedział już nic więcej. Uśmiechnął się do mnie w sposób, jakiego nigdy jeszcze nie widziałem, po czym złapał za ramię i pociągnął w kierunku wyjścia. Udało nam się wydostać z hali kilka minut przed tym, jak dach w końcu się zawalił. Pamiętam, dotyk jego dłoni, wciąż zaciskającej się na moim ramieniu w silnym uścisku, kiedy nieobecnym spojrzeniem obserwowaliśmy chaos panujący wokół nas. W tamtym momencie jak nigdy wcześniej czułem, że stanowimy zupełnie odmienną część układanki w społeczeństwie.

Pamiętam, że po tamtej akcji coś w naszych relacjach się uległo zmianie. Mur, który nas otaczał zawalił się razem z dachem tamtej fabryki. Oziębłość i wyniosłość obecna w jego spojrzeniu została zastąpiona przez coś innego. Teraz patrzył na mnie z dziwnego rodzaju spokojem i refleksją. Nie miałem pojęcia, o czym myśli. Czy pożądał mnie tak samo, jak ja jego? Może analizował naszą rozmowę z dnia tamtego pożaru w fabryce? Nikomu nie powiedziałem nic o przypuszczeniach Sasuke. On nigdy nie prosił mnie o milczenie w tej sprawie, ale wiedziałem, że gdyby chciał, poszedłby do przełożonych i wyjawił swoje supozycje dotyczące tajemniczego piromana grasującego w Chicago. Tak naprawdę nie wiedziałem, co o nich myśleć. Wydawało mi się to abstrakcyjne, nie można było w żaden sposób powiązać miejsc, w których wybuchnął pożar, ale jednocześnie… Sasuke był zdecydowany, kiedy mi o tym mówił. Czułem w jego głosie pewność.

Coraz bardziej wierzyłem w jego teorię, kiedy w ciągu ostatniego miesiąca wybuchał pożar za pożarem. Sprawą zaczęła interesować się już policja i wszystko wywołało, jak zawsze zresztą, ogólną panikę. Sasuke wciąż milczał, nie ujawniając swojej wiedzy na temat serii podpaleń.

To zabawne, ale z każdym kolejnym pożarem, zbliżaliśmy się do siebie coraz bardziej. Nasza relacja przechodziła stopniową zmianę, która była chyba za szybka zarówno dla mnie, jak i dla niego. Byliśmy zbyt przyzwyczajeni do samotności, niedoświadczeni do dotyku drugiego ciała. Nieumiejętnie zadawaliśmy przyjemność.

Nie potrafię przypomnieć sobie momentu, w którym zaczęliśmy ze sobą być. Zaczęło się od brutalnego pocałunku pod prysznicem w jednostce straży pożarnej, a skończyło na wspólnym mieszkaniu. Nigdy nie nazwałem go swoim chłopakiem. Na każdą podobną myśl, dostawałem ataku śmiechu. Nasza relacja była zbyt skomplikowana, żeby bawić się w podobne epitety. Czasami nie miałem pewności, czy po prostu nie damy sobie w mordę i nie przerwiemy tej cholernej gry.

Pamiętam, kiedy pierwszy raz się kochaliśmy. Wziął mnie w szatni w jednostce straży pożarnej. Niecierpliwy, brutalny dotyk, chaotyczne pocałunki i ból, jaki rozdarł moje ciało, kiedy Uchiha wszedł we mnie zbyt szybko, zbyt gwałtownie, abym mógł powstrzymać się przed krzykiem. Bałem się, że ktoś z brygady zaglądnie do nas, zaniepokojony hałasem, ale strażacy byli zbyt zaabsorbowani grą w pokera w niewielkiej strażackiej kuchni, żeby zorientować się, co dzieje się w szatni. Pamiętam, że w tym dniu wyzbyłem się wszelkich oznak wstydu, że jestem gejem. Ciało Uchihy było niesamowite. Twarde mięśnie ramion zaciskały się wokół mnie, przypierając do jednej z szafek. Szorstkie dłonie gładziły moje pośladki, masując je i rozchylając na przemian, kiedy jego gorący penis zatapiał się w moim wnętrzu. Moje plecy boleśnie przesuwały się po kanciastej powierzchni szafki, ale w tamtym momencie nie robiło to na mnie żadnego wrażenia. Można powiedzieć, że przeszliśmy wówczas grę do końca.

Sasuke z niechęcią opowiedział mi o swoim życiu, wyjawił sekret, kto tak naprawdę jest tajemniczym piromanem systematycznie podpalającym Chicago. Rodzice Sasuke zostali zamordowani przez seryjnego mordercę kilkanaście lat temu. Uchiha miał wtedy osiem lat i razem z bratem, będąc ukryci w szafie, patrzyli jak nieznajomy mężczyzna podpala ciała państwa Uchihów.

To Itachi, jestem tego pewien. Chce przypomnieć mi to, co wtedy się wydarzyło. On uważa, że jesteśmy tacy sami, że ogień wyrył w nas piętno — powiedział mi kiedyś. Wtedy trudno mi było to zrozumieć. Dlaczego jego brat to robi? Co nim kieruje? Zrozumiałem to dopiero wtedy, gdy gra dobiegła końca. Znaleźliśmy ciało Itachiego w starej opuszczonej fabryce, którą podpalił. Nie spłonął. Zamknął się w dozorce, która posiadała metalowe, potężne drzwi. Udusił go jednak dym.

Byłem z Sasuke, kiedy oglądał ciało brata. Widziałem zaszklone, pełne przerażenia oczy Uchihy, jego usta drgały ledwo zauważalnie. To był jedynym moment, w którym Sasuke okazał słabość, strach i panikę. W tamtym dniu Piąta Brygada Straży Pożarnej w Chicago zobaczyła, jak łapię go za rękę i całuję lekko w usta.

Jestem Naruto Uzumaki, wychowałem się na ulicy. Teraz jestem związku z mężczyzną, który posiada straszną przeszłość. Wraz ze śmiercią jego brata gra została zakończona. Żyliśmy długo i szczęśliwie?


End file.
